


Always Better

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!!!!!!!!!), And totally mericless, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bodily Harm, Dred Priest was a sick twisted bastard, Loss of Limbs, Read the warnings!, Swipes is unhinged and dangerous, Trauma, Yes some of this stuff happened when they were cadets, serious violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Saying it is a rivalry is putting it lightly. Between these two, it is constant conflict and bad blood. A contest on who is better.





	Always Better

**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS IN THE TAGS!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> That being said; Voss and the other Hellions are the creations of the awesome @naaklasolus; go check out their work!!!

Swipes didn’t need Spectre’s warning. He already knew. Betrayals within betrayals, it was the way of the A-types. He whirled around with a feral snarl, his knife coming up just in time to clash with the one coming down at him. Sparks flew as metal screeched against metal and he grinned savagely at the other assassin that had just tried to stab him in the back. 

“You gonna try dancing this fucking dance _again_ Voss? You forget.” 

He shoved hard enough to force Voss back a few steps, the younger and shorter A-type glaring evilly at him. Swipes just laughed, tossing his knife into a more comfortable grip. 

“I’ve _always_ been better than you.” 

*** 

_Two young assassins faced off in the arena under the cold watchful eyes of their sergeant and the eager eyes of the other training sergeants baying for blood to be shed. Swipes was more bored than anything else as he closed his eyes and did his best to block out the sounds crashing against his ears, this younger A-type was a waste of his time._

_“We … we have to fight? I thought we were brothers.”_

_Lazily opening an eye, Swipes glared coolly at Chav before smirking and shaking his head. Pulling the knife he’d stolen from a sergeant from his sleeve, he turned to face the other clone._

_“Brothers? We were never brothers Chav you naive brat. You’re just another damn target in my way.”_

_He lunged, Chav’s startled and alarmed cry echoing in his ears._

*** 

Swipes smirked at the look on Voss’s face. 

“Oh you remember? Good. Then you know you’re not going to win this.” 

“Boss? Boss _c’mon_ , the airbase is only a few hundred yards away …” 

“Stay the _fuck_ out of this Quicksilver.” 

Swipes didn’t even look at his protege, his eyes fixed on Voss. This little charade had gone on too Manda damned long. He moved though before Voss could try and stab him again, his knife flashing down as Voss scrambled back. 

*** 

_Chav never stood a chance, Swipes was too fast and had more experience that simply came with being older and having to put up with Priest’s abuse for longer. All Chav could really do was try and keep Swipes’ knife well away from him, delivering what attacks he could. The were both drenched with a painful stinging mixture of sweat and blood, their own and each others. Then … then he struck lucky. Swipes had whipped around in a kick aimed at Chav’s face and he just reacted; swinging his knife wildly at the leg coming towards him. There was the sickening sound of flesh meeting a blade followed by a cross between a scream and a roar. Swipes was left on the ground, his leg absolutely pouring with blood from the wound that Chav had opened up. Chav gulped, warily approaching the downed assassin. Surely the fight was over now? Then Swipes’ eyes snapped open._

*** 

“You were always his favorite. You don’t know what it was like to not be one of the favored … _you_ had it better than the rest of us.” 

Voss parried Swipes’ attack, kicking at the other clone’s legs in order to force him back. Swipes laughed as he landed cat like on both feet, shaking his head. 

“Favorite? Priest _hated_ my very existence! Y’know why he always spent that much time around my batch? He was beating the crap outta us ‘cause of me!” 

His face twisted into something that was utterly terrifying. 

“The screw up, the thief, the one with so many _fucking_ issues I should’ve been put down like the fucking _monster_ he made me into! I was everything but his damn favorite!” 

*** 

_Snarling in pain, Swipes used his good leg to kick Chav to the floor. Rolling and struggling to his feet, he glared down at the other clone before letting himself solidly drop down hard and elbow first onto Chav’s chest. He smirked grimly at the pained yelp and the sound of breaking ribs before growling when Chav stabbed him in the arm. Swipes wrenched his arm free with a growl and used his free hand to pin Chav’s arm back._

_“You’re gonna pay for that.”_

_Looking down at the younger assassin, he laid the blade of his knife against Chav’s knife hand. The fear, the panic, the outright terror in the younger’s eyes as he looked up at the elder assassin … it was intoxicating and Swipes smiled, revelling in it._

_“A little reminder from me_ Chav’ika. _Don’t mess with those that are better than you.”_

_He brought the knife down, neatly removing Chav’s knife hand and rolling away as Chav howled in pain and clutched at the stump of his wrist. Struggling up onto his good leg, Swipes looked down coldly at the sobbing clone._

_“And I’ll_ always _be better than you.”_

_“That’s enough!”_

*** 

“You were so _fucking_ lucky Jango broke up that fight; I’d have killed you otherwise.” 

Swipes glared viciously at Voss, his knife in a death grip. He was so damn sick of this other assassin! 

“You were _pathetic_! An embarrassment to the A-types! And I taught you a lesson you damn well needed!” 

He could see the way Voss’s knife hand tightened and smirked. 

“You could at least be grateful.” 

“And can you both please save this little murderfest until _after_ we take the airbase? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure you’re actually attracting attention from said airbase.” 

Quicksilver’s pleading was starting to get a little frustrated. 

“And I’d rather not end up dead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
